Her Fake Boyfriend
by Sura-chan
Summary: The couple: Natsu and Lucy transferred to a new school together called Fairy Tail Academy for some reason. However, Natsu is only pretending to date Lucy, truth is they aren't actually dating. But what Natsu doesn't realize is that a certain blonde actually might have feelings for him and when Natsu meets his childhood friend after years things are about to get complicated...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

"Please welcome, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Ashley, they have just transferred to Fairy Tail Academy." The teacher introduced them.

The whole class stared at them; Lucy smiled and looked around to her new classmates.

Natsu, on the other hand, had a bored look on his face, his eyes were half open from a lack of sleep and he wasn't taking any notice of the stares.

Suddenly Natsu's mood changed; his ears perked up and his eyes widened.

"That Lucy chick is hot!" "Look at her..."

He shot a deadly look in the direction the whispers were coming from. The whispers immediately died down.

Natsu and Lucy were assigned seats; they were both thankful that they were seated beside each other.

"Psh, I don't like this place already..." Natsu said grumpily; looking around giving people dirts as he adjusted his muffler.

"Don't be like that! It's only our first day." Lucy scolded him.

"Whatever." He shrugged and folded his arms, "Why's it so early anyways."

"It's not early!" Lucy told him.

"You didn't have to come with me you know..." Lucy said guiltily with an apologetic look.

"Are you crazy?! I wouldn't let you just run off on your own, it's too dangerous." He said angrily but it was clear he cared.

"I know..." Lucy rolled her eyes, but she was glad Natsu was by her side.

The lesson passed quickly and Natsu fell asleep; already gaining his first detention.

"It hasn't even been a day and you've already got a detention." Lucy sighed as they exited the classroom.

"I was just taking a nap." He pouted as he walked beside her down the corridor.

"Now how do we get to the cafeteria?" Lucy muttered, paused and looked around to see which way people were going.

"Are you two lost by any chance?" Lucy and Natsu turned to see a girl with long scarlet-red hair.

"You are the new students, Lucy and Natsu I believe?" She asked.

Lucy nods, "Yes, we we're just looking for the cafeteria."

"Please, follow me," She insisted as Natsu and Lucy followed behind her, "I'm the President of the Student Council, Erza Scarlet."

"Nice to meet you Erza." Lucy smiled.

"No, the pleasure is mine." She smiled back at Lucy.

"Here you are," She led them into the cafeteria, "You are welcome to sit with my friends and I."

"No thanks." "That would be nice!" Natsu and Lucy both said in unison and in completely contrasting tones. Lucy was looking forward to making new friends and Natsu just couldn't care less.

"Natsu..." Lucy muttered with annoyance.

Erza gave them both a confused look.

"We would love to sit with you." Lucy smiled as Erza, her and Natsu began getting their food.

Then Erza led them to her table of friends. There were many, about five or six of them.

"Everyone, this is Lucy and Natsu." Erza gestured towards them.

"Lucy, Natsu this is Levy, Gray, Cana," Erza pointed to the petite girl, topless boy and the drinking girl, "And this is Gajeel, Mira and -"

"Lisanna?!" Natsu gaped at the short haired girl.

"Natsu...is that really you?" Lisanna covered her mouth.

Everyone eyed both of them.

"You're acquainted with each other?" Erza suggested.

Natsu's gaze was fixated on her. She stared back at him with shock.

"Natsu..." Lucy waved a hand in front of him. He shook his head away from her and said, "Yeah, I know her."

"Really?" Lucy blinked; this was all new for her.

"Natsu and I were childhood friends..." Lisanna explained

"But I moved away and I never saw him after that..." Lisanna glanced at him and then at everyone else.

"Yes, they we're very close. Lisanna used to always talk about him." Mira giggled.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna blushed.

"I almost didn't recognize you, Mira." Natsu glanced to her.

"Oh, I had no idea." Lucy smiled half-heartedly as she took a seat next to Lisanna. Then Natsu took a seat next to Lucy, and Erza next to Natsu.

"So how long have you known Natsu for, Lucy?" Lisanna questioned curiously.

"Since middle school." Lucy replied. She felt Natsu glance at her.

"And you moved to Fairy Tail, together?" Lisanna delved deeper.

Lucy nodded.

"Natsu, I noticed that you were sleeping in class." Erza cleared her throat.

"Yeah, what about it." Natsu said rudely.

Erza widened her eyes.

"Since it's your first day, I'll let you off, but I won't tolerate that or your attitude." Erza stated.

"What's it got to do with you?" Natsu rolled his eyes. Everyone was shocked. No one talks to Erza like that.

"I'm the President of the Student Council, it has everything to do with me." Erza's patience with the delinquent was running thin.

"Dude, you don't wanna get on Erza's bad side." Gray warned.

"Whatever Stripper." Natsu rolled his eyes. Gajeel seemed to find it amusing. Levy had to hush him up.

"What was that?" Gray asked.

"Do you really need me to repeat it for you, stripper?" Natsu glared at him.

Gray clenched his fist, "Right that's it-"

"Enough Gray!" Erza commanded and he settled down.

"I'm sorry about Natsu..." Lucy said with regret.

"Well I'm not." Natsu murmured; burying his mouth in his scarf.

"And are you aware that the scarf does not comply with the uniform?" Erza said.

"You still wear that scarf." Lisanna smiled at him fondly. He just glanced at her, "Yeah."

"He always wears the scarf." Lucy told Erza.

"Even when we were kids he wore it." Lisanna began to reminiscent.

"I see." Erza nodded; figuring there must be a reason why.

"What school did you go to before?" Levy asked; changing the topic.

"Sakura High." Lucy answered.

"Oh I've never heard of it..." Levy pondered.

"It's not in this town." Lucy explained.

"Really?" Erza seemed surprised.

"Yes." Lucy nodded.

Then the bell rang.

* * *

"Where is he?" Lucy said to herself as she glanced around, "He said to wait by the gates after school so we could go home."

"Hey!" A voice shouted. Lucy swivelled around. A guy drew closer to her.

"Hi?" She greeted.

"Hey Cutie." His eyes swept over her, making her feel extremely uncomfortable, "How you doin'?"

"I'm fine." She held her arm vulnerably and defensively.

"How about it? Me and you?" He spoke flirtatiously.

"No," She started, "I have to leave-" She took a step, in an attempt to walk away but he grabbed one of her wrists roughly and pulled her back to him. She squints.

"Oi, what the F do you think your doing?!" A violent angered voice erupted. Lucy flicked her head, "Natsu..." She gasps.

The guy looked at Natsu and he released her wrist. Natsu walked towards Lucy and wrapped an arm around shoulder.

"I don't think you know how it works here..." Natsu said in a low, daring tone, "But if you ever even lay a finger on her, I'll kill you."

"Do you know why?" He asked rhetorically.

The guy gulped with fear.

"Because she's mine." Natsu said darkly and possessively.

The guy immediately evacuated.

Natsu released Lucy shortly after.

"Thanks..." Lucy murmured. She felt a blush tainting her cheeks.

"Geez..." Natsu sighed and scratched his head.

"But you didn't have to go that far." Lucy said.

"At least he won't mess with you again." He shrugs.

"Let's go home." Lucy smiled as she began walking.

"Lucy." Natsu called as he reached for her wrists.

He then spun her around, "Yea-"

Suddenly she was cut off as Natsu held her face and pressed his lips against hers, forcibly.

He slowly moved his lips against hers; prolonging the kiss. Natsu had his eyes open and he was glaring around making sure all the boys in the surrounding area could see - he was giving them all a firm warning.

Lucy had her eyes closed, the kiss was searing, but even still it was able to freeze her body; she couldn't move. But his warmth was so inviting and it was difficult for her to resist kissing him back. She knew it was fake, but why did it feel so real? Or rather she wished it was. And she didn't like it; she didn't like that at all. After all he wasn't her real boyfriend...

Finally he pulled away. Lucy was left hot and flustered; Natsu on the other hand, was completely unphased as though nothing had happened.

Natsu glanced around again then at Lucy.

"Don't look at me like at...I've done it before." Natsu said.

"No you haven't-" Lucy said still feeling uneasy and unsettled, "You could have given me a warning..."

"Let's go." Natsu shrugged as he began walking home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for favourites and follows! Please review!_

_Special thanks to __**Dis-Appearing Writer**__ for being the first to review! You're demand had been answered xD_

_Thanks for reading and enjoy~_

**CHAPTER 2**

"I feel bad." I frowned as we entered _our_ 'home'

"Why?" Natsu questioned as he jumped on one of the beds.

"I'm staying here for free; I should be paying rent." I sighed as I locked the door and pushed my back to the side.

"My Aunt doesn't mind," Natsu said as he grabbed a magazine and scanned over it, "She barely even uses the place."

"But still, its kind of her to let us stay here for free." I said gratefully.

"Yeah, yeah," He said lazily; he was sitting on the bed comfortably, "You wouldn't be able to afford a place anyway."

"Yeah, I have a job." I frowned at him.

"Luce, that's not enough" He looked up from his magazine at me, "You would have to at least work full time, so you couldn't go to school."

_Despite how dumb he can seem, he's actually pretty clever and he did have a point._

"You're right." I nodded as I went to the small kitchen area.

"When aren't I?" He smirked.

"Anyway, this place is pretty small." Natsu glanced around.

"At least its something." I glanced back at him as rolled up my sleeves.

"You never told me how you persuaded your Foster Mom to let you move away." I said as I turned on the tap.

"I just said I wanted to study somewhere else..." Natsu said.

"Really?" I raised a brow and looked back the pink haired boy.

"Yeah. She didn't mind." Natsu said without his eyes leaving the magazine.

"I wish my dad was like that..." I sighed as I looked down and scrubbed the dishes from this morning.

"Natsu," I started, "What if my Dad finds us?"

"We'll run away again." Natsu said casually.

"The last place he'll look is here." He said, "Its pretty far from home."

_He was right. I just think if my Dad found us, that would be the end. I would probably be locked up for eternity._

"Its his fault anyway." He said bitterly.

"Hm?" I said as I added more soap to the sponge.

"You ran away because of the way he was treatin you." Natsu stated.

"Yeah..." I mumbled as I paused from washing the dishes, "But I'm just scared for you..."

"Scared for me? The hell Luce!" Natsu said with confusion and I could feel his gaze on me.

"If my dad does find us, then I don't know what'll happen to you." I said without turning back to face him whilst gazing down into the sink.

"Psh, I'd beat the crap out of him." Natsu grunted.

I washed the remaining dish and laid it on the rack. I wiped my hands try and turned around to see Natsu before me.

"Don't worry, alright?" He murmured as he held my arm lightly.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

He gave me a weird look.

"For what?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Everything." I smiled.

"We've been through this," He sighed and glanced away, "You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."

"I should be thanking you anyway." He scratched his head whilst still looking away. _  
_

"Thanking me?" I shook my head and looked to the ground, "All I've been doing is causing problems."

"Stop with that already." He grabbed my face and lifted it up so I'd be looking at him.

I gazed into his eyes for moment. _How can he make my heart beat so hard?_

"Stop bein' so serious, lighten up will ya?" Natsu said playfully as he ruffled my hair.

"I suppose you can help me make dinner then?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"What? No?" He snorted, "That's your job."

"You're so lazy!" I sighed.

"I know." He grinned as he jumped back on the bed.

After dinner, I had a bath and jumped into bed. _Natsu and I take turns in sleeping in the bed. Today was my turn._

I jumped in bed and I felt another person there.

"Natsu!" I shouted.

"What?" He asked groggily.

"Get out, it my turn!" I screamed as I tried to push him out with all my strength but he latched on to me. So we both tumbled on to the floor and he ended up on top of me.

"You're crushing me..." I choked.

He lifted up so he was hovering above me. I started blushing like crazy.

"Why dya keep blushing today?" He examined my face. Then his lips grazed my neck. I was getting all hot and flustered and my heart was running a mile.

"See!" He stared back at me.

"Just get off!" I yelled.

"You don't have to shout in my ear..." He mumbled as he finally got off me. He went back into the bed.

"Fine you take the bed." I sighed.

"Yay! Thanks Luce!" He said joyfully like a child.

"Its not like you gave me a choice." I frowned as I got up off the floor.

"You can sleep in the bed if you want," He turned to one side so I couldn't see his face, "But I'm not movin'"

"Yeah, I figured." I rolled my eyed and began setting out a blanket and pillows on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for favs and follows, would appreciate reviews :D Thanks so much for reading!_

**Chapter 3  
**

"So do you and Natsu date?" The young model Mirajane asked curiously as she peered closed to me.

"Yes." I nodded. _Well that escalated quickly, he did kiss me outside of school; people were bound to see._

"Really?" Mira said in complete shock.

"Yeah, is it that weird?" I said casually as I write in my book.

"Natsu has changed a lot." Mira commented.

"Really?" I paused from writing and looked at her.

"Yes and Lisanna used to always talk about how they would get married when they become older." Mira told me.

"Married?" I widened my eyes.

"But don't worry that was when they were little." Mira tried to reassure.

"No, no it's not that," I shook my head, "It's just Natsu never said anything..." I quietened.

"Probably because he was upset. Lisanna was his only friend so when we moved away he was really upset." Mira explained.

"That would make sense why Natsu was usually alone before we became friends." I pondered.

"Was it difficult becoming his friend?" Mira asked.

"No, he kept pestering me all the time and the next thing I know we became best friends." I smiled.

"And boyfriend and girlfriend." Mira winked.

"Yes, that too." I nodded.

"How long have you been dating?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Awhile, since middle school, actually..." I said.

"That long?" Mira gasped.

"Yeah." I smiled shyly

Even though it was a lie. Natsu just pretends to be my boyfriend. We aren't actually dating. In the past I've had problems with stalkers and such so Natsu started to pretend to be my boyfriend to prevent these issues, I guess you could say he protects me. But don't get me wrong, I don't force him to 'date' me, it was his idea in the first place. So when I'm with him I feel safe.

"Awww~" Mira cooed. And I blushed.

* * *

"I've heard that you're date Lucy?" Lisanna said.

I started, "Wha-"

"People saw you kissing after school." She stated. _Oh yeah, that._

"Yeah." I shrugged.

Lisanna looked at me with disbelief.

"Yeah, we're dating." I said again, _I hate having to lie. Especially to her._

"I didn't think you would be able to get a girlfriend." Lisanna laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned.

"I'm surprised you didn't forget about me." She quietened.

"I would never forget about you..." I said a bit too meaningfully and tailed off at the end.

"Aw, Natsu..." She said with a small, cute smile, "Am I still going to be your wife?"

"S-shut up," I frowned, "That's when we were kids..."

"Anyway, how long has it been?" She asked.

"What been?" I asked with confusion.

"How long have you been dating, silly!" She giggled.

"Um, I don't know." I shrugged. _It was true, I didn't know how long I was 'fake dating' Lucy._

"You don't know?" She gave me a look of disappointment.

"What? I don't keep track of things like that!" I scoffed.

"Okay." She shook her head.

"You must really love her." She says softly. I shudder.

"I guess..." I say with disinterest.

* * *

"Oi, little lady..." Cana who appeared to be drunk, walked over to Mira and I in the cafeteria, "I saw Natsu snoggin' ya yesterday."

She saw too.

I blushed instantly.

"So what goin' on?" Cana sat down opposite us. Levy sat down shortly after.

"Yeah tell us Lu-chan!" Levy smiled. _Lu-chan?_

"Um we're dating." I said. Levy gasped.

"See knew it!" Cana shouted and raised her hands in the air, as if she's some genius.

"It's cute~" Mira chimed.

"But here's the real question," Cana stared as she leant closer to me, "Is he a good kisser?"

"Uhhh..." I felt my blood rise to my cheeks.

Then Natsu and Lisanna came over.

"Hey," Natsu waved mainly at me then sat next to me.

"Hello!" Lisanna smiled, "What are you talking about?"

"Natsu and Lucy." Cana said.

"What about me?" Natsu shot up his head and stared at Cana.

"You smoochin' after school." Cana mocked.

"Yeah, so?" Natsu said casually; not flinching or blushing one bit. Unlike me.

"They do date." Lisanna added.

"Who date?" Gray asked as he sat down with Erza and Gajeel.

"Natsu and Lucy." Cana said.

"Really?" Gray said with shock as his eyes darted back and forth from us.

"Saw him and bunny girl yesterday kissing." Gajeel said. So he saw too. But wait-

"Bunny girl?" Natsu and I questioned in unison.

"Lucy, is this true?" Erza looked at me for conformation.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"You both are pretty open about it." Lisanna noted.

"I-I guess so." I tried to remain unphased like Natsu.

"What's there to hide?" Natsu shrugged, "We date, so what?"

The table was silent for a moment.

"Anyway, I hope you settle into Fairy Tail well." Erza stated.

"Thanks." I smiled.

The bell rung and I had my next class with Levy.

* * *

"So do you read?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually writing a novel..." I mumbled.

"Really? Can I read it?" Levy gleamed.

"Well..." I paused

"Please! When you're done, I mean." Levy begged.

"Fine." I sighed.

Finally school ended.

I waited for Natsu outside the school gates. This time with _no_ guys harassing me.

I waited patiently and then Natsu came out of the school gates, laughing. Laughing with Lisanna?

"Bye." He waved to her as they parted ways.

"Yo." Natsu said he walked up to me.

"Hello?" Natsu knocked his head with my hand.

"Yeah, hey." I shook my head and met his gaze.

"Nothing happened, right?" He stared at me intently.

"Huh?" I said cluelessly.

"No boy tried to hit on you, right?" He asked.

"Oh no, no." I shook my head.

"See, no one will dare touch you." Natsu smirked.

Why am I blushing?

"Let's go home!" I said happily and walked in front of him.

He followed behind me casually.

"So you known Lisanna since you were little?" I ask.

"Yeah." He replied.

"How come you never said anything about her?" I asked curiously.

"You never asked." He replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"I was just shocked to see her." Natsu confessed.

"I could tell." I smiled.

"Anyway there's nothing to know about us. She was my childhood friend." He said straight up, "I haven't seen her in years for all I know she could be a completely different person."

"True, but she's still your friend." I said.

"I guess..." He shrugs.


End file.
